dragonagefanonofficialfandomcom-20200216-history
Albion
'''Albion '''is an monarchy bordering the Tevinter Imperium and the Free Marches Government Albion is led by a very powerful monarchy, one that has been held by a select group of families for generations. There are several lavish castles, manors, and estates established across the nation and in the countries they've colonized for their representatives, ambassadors, and nobility. Albion is a strong ally of the Imperium, specifically because it still employs child labour and slavery, although these practices are becoming less and less common. There are several castles in Albion due to the refusal of feuding royal families to live in the home of their opponent, for example King Richard I's erection of Bowerstone Castle. Although restrictions were tight during the tyrannical reign of King Logan I, King Garth I's rule has been marked by peace and prosperity. Garth I colonized and industrialized Aurora, which generated a great deal of annual income for the crown. He opened trade deals with Ferelden, and became a primary weapons trading partner. He swore military support to Ferelden following their shared struggle during the 5th Blight, and the two countries have prospered with the freedom this sense of safety has granted. Culture & Education Capital The capital city of Albion, Bowerstone, is one of the oldest settlements in the land. The city is a majesty to behold, and is home to two castles. The city is comprised of tall, defensive, stone walls, a series of stables and a garrison, a long, stone bridge, a marketplace with a clocktower, the old residential district, the Fairfax District, Fairfax Gardens, Fairfax Castle, and Bowerstone Castle. Since the coronation of King Garth I, Bowerstone has become a beacon of law & order, and a center for culture and politics. The prosperity brought by peace after war has ensured that Bowerstone has developed one of the most advanced government's of the age, and has seen the establishment of social services unavailable throughout the lands. Albion is home to one of the land's few Universities in Brightwall, the nation's cultural capital. Brightwall Academy was opened by King Richard I, of House Grey during his reign, but closed by his son King Logan I. When Richard's youngest son Garth I lead a revolution against his tyrant brother, he made agreements with several factions and interests in exchange for their support, one of which was to open the Academy. Following his coronation King Garth I kept his promise to re-open the facility, and Brightwall has begun to flourish once more. Colonization Albion has been active during the colonization era, and has competed rather ineffectively with the Orlesian and Tevinter Empires. King Logan I colonized the desert nation of Aurora, while King Garth I helped establish a community on the uninhabited Driftwood Island. Eventually settlers began to retire to Driftwood, and payed hefty rent fees to stay there. Gypsy's settled in a nearby camp, which King Garth declared a heritage site, as his father was a gypsy who was raised in that same camp.